


赛后车

by mgkeminem



Category: football's RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgkeminem/pseuds/mgkeminem
Summary: 威尔士前锋有两条漂亮结实的大腿，用力时肌肉绷得很紧在球场上跑起来像是矫健的猎豹。如今男人却被抵在客场更衣室的墙壁上，双腿以一个羞耻的角度张开，凭借良好的柔韧度其中一条腿还被人握住脚踝安放在肩头。“别....toni..别在这...”男人的英语口音好听极了正经又温柔让人觉得这应该是位西装革履的律师而不是足球运动员。现在因即将来临的情事和害怕被人发现的恐惧，听上去倒更像是被人从湖里救出来的落水猫咪，小心翼翼的试图着伸出爪子碰碰暖融融的小毯子。克罗斯在性事中不怎么喜欢讲话，不像自家热情奔放的队长除非给他堵上不然绝对能骂骂咧咧到结束还不带重复的，中场大师有幸意外撞见过一次，隔壁家高大的蓝眼后卫被三言两语激的要跳起来打人如果不是他的阴茎还深深埋在队长屁股里的话。扶着贝尔的后颈将人往下压了点，克罗斯成功吻到了男人色泽浅淡的薄唇，用牙齿磨蹭着啃咬但仍留了点分寸没弄出血来。松开前捏了捏前锋瘦削的脸颊，没多少肉手感不怎么样，克罗斯决定给男人喂胖一点。“没事的，放松，乖....”男人的手指在穴口温柔的打着转，极富耐心的等到足够松软才堪堪挤进一根手指。他们出来比赛自然是没有带润滑剂之类的东西以至于只能用身体乳代替，贝尔已经受过足够多的伤了没道理还要被他添上一处，所以前戏总是变得绵长而细致。下压的动作拉扯到了伤愈不久的肌肉，刀子割肉般的钝痛让男人皱着眉闷哼了一声，虽然赶着疼痛消散之前贝尔就抿住嘴将一切声音都困在喉间，但他有一双漂亮的不会说谎的蓝眼睛，因疼痛而蒙上一层薄雾的眼睛里快要溢出水来，明晃晃的睁着却找不到一丝埋怨。“sorry，还好吗，Gareth？”敏锐的德国中场轻柔的放下自家前锋的大腿，手臂有力的在男人纤细但结实的腰间收紧让贝尔可以整个人靠在自己身上，而不是依着冰凉刺骨的墙壁瓷砖。如同无数次在球场上摔倒后的反应一样，克罗斯又看见男人露出那种做错事的歉意和为自己不合时宜反复受伤的羞愧。贝尔甚至主动伸长胳膊环住克罗斯的脖子，然后抬起腿在男人腰间蹭了蹭，柔软的笑了笑“我没事，你进来吧....”不管别人怎么想但克罗斯实在不想听到男人一次又一次为了这种完全不能怪在他身上的事道歉，可妥协温柔惯了的前锋却总是忘记这一点，那怕疼的直哆嗦也要生生挤出一句抱歉。“这是你说的，不许哭.”男人完全勃起后粗大的性器就这样直接捅了进来，方才那一点点润滑如今看来效果甚微，而若不是贝尔从紧咬的牙关间泄出几声痛苦的呻吟和手指在克罗斯背后猛然收紧的力度，男人甚至原本不打算有半分钟的停歇。看上去温柔内敛还有点害羞的威尔士人本质里比谁都要坚韧，他从不服输也不可能说放弃。而如今却难得生出几分涩涩的委屈，不是因为疼痛他早习惯了这个，而是因为恋人表现出的冷漠。“Toni....”眼角润湿鼻尖泛红，哑着嗓子小声唤恋人的名字，却没有得到丝毫回应“Toni....”不死心的继续喊着，这一次前锋埋进中场大师的脖颈间声音里浸满了哭腔“我在....”叹着气，克罗斯用温暖的掌心让贝尔紧绷的背部肌肉放松下来，又将人从自己怀里捞出来亲了亲才缓慢的抽动起来。已经逐渐适应的肠壁容纳了整根阴茎，甚至在其略微退出时不舍的挽留，嫩红的肠肉被操的变了颜色一点点加深成玫瑰盛开时的艳丽。“啊....轻..轻点..”贝尔也不是那种能说出一串串下流又色气话的人，只有被顶的狠了比如现在，男人撞的一次比一次更狠更深，进入到了一个从未有过的深度，敏感的那一点突起被变着角度狠狠操干，才会受不住的蜷起脚趾拿手臂挡住眼睛，断断续续的求饶。回应他的是更快的抽动和在顶到最深一点后喷射出的滚烫精液，巨大的快感让他不能自制的绞紧肠壁让男人留在里面，仅凭借一次干高潮便低叫着射了出来。不应期的快感会被无限度的放大，伴随着被人从内里贯穿的恐惧，克罗斯一般在这个时候会选择温柔的将恋人搂在怀里静静的等贝尔度过这一段难熬的时间，还算冷静的德国人不会刻意去折磨他。但今天不太一样，克罗斯没有给贝尔留多少喘息的时间，已经被完全操开的穴肉滑腻柔韧，温顺的吞下尺寸过分的阴茎。而被按在墙上的男人却踢着长腿挣动起来，他要被如洪水般猛烈的快感逼疯了，拼命也要逃离这里。“别动，Gareth，你会弄伤自己的。”克罗斯握住前锋挺翘起的性器，透明的粘液将前端润湿了，上下撸动几把。偏头看了看已经颤抖着闭上眼睛的男人，克罗斯坏心眼的重重揉搓着敏感到以至于不能触碰的前端软肉，成功逼出了男人的第二次高潮和含糊不清的骂声。“我走不动了....”收拾妥当的两人，除却贝尔脸上尚未消散的红晕简直可以直接送上T台走秀了深知自己今天的确有些过分的男人见好就收，他已经逼得教养良好的贝尔骂人了，再逗下去怕是要生气。“我抱你，快，等会车就要走了。”





	赛后车

**Author's Note:**

> 威尔士前锋有两条漂亮结实的大腿，用力时肌肉绷得很紧在球场上跑起来像是矫健的猎豹。如今男人却被抵在客场更衣室的墙壁上，双腿以一个羞耻的角度张开，凭借良好的柔韧度其中一条腿还被人握住脚踝安放在肩头。
> 
> “别....toni..别在这...”男人的英语口音好听极了正经又温柔让人觉得这应该是位西装革履的律师而不是足球运动员。现在因即将来临的情事和害怕被人发现的恐惧，听上去倒更像是被人从湖里救出来的落水猫咪，小心翼翼的试图着伸出爪子碰碰暖融融的小毯子。
> 
> 克罗斯在性事中不怎么喜欢讲话，不像自家热情奔放的队长除非给他堵上不然绝对能骂骂咧咧到结束还不带重复的，中场大师有幸意外撞见过一次，隔壁家高大的蓝眼后卫被三言两语激的要跳起来打人如果不是他的阴茎还深深埋在队长屁股里的话。
> 
> 扶着贝尔的后颈将人往下压了点，克罗斯成功吻到了男人色泽浅淡的薄唇，用牙齿磨蹭着啃咬但仍留了点分寸没弄出血来。松开前捏了捏前锋瘦削的脸颊，没多少肉手感不怎么样，克罗斯决定给男人喂胖一点。
> 
> “没事的，放松，乖....”男人的手指在穴口温柔的打着转，极富耐心的等到足够松软才堪堪挤进一根手指。他们出来比赛自然是没有带润滑剂之类的东西以至于只能用身体乳代替，贝尔已经受过足够多的伤了没道理还要被他添上一处，所以前戏总是变得绵长而细致。
> 
> 下压的动作拉扯到了伤愈不久的肌肉，刀子割肉般的钝痛让男人皱着眉闷哼了一声，虽然赶着疼痛消散之前贝尔就抿住嘴将一切声音都困在喉间，但他有一双漂亮的不会说谎的蓝眼睛，因疼痛而蒙上一层薄雾的眼睛里快要溢出水来，明晃晃的睁着却找不到一丝埋怨。
> 
> “sorry，还好吗，Gareth？”敏锐的德国中场轻柔的放下自家前锋的大腿，手臂有力的在男人纤细但结实的腰间收紧让贝尔可以整个人靠在自己身上，而不是依着冰凉刺骨的墙壁瓷砖。
> 
> 如同无数次在球场上摔倒后的反应一样，克罗斯又看见男人露出那种做错事的歉意和为自己不合时宜反复受伤的羞愧。贝尔甚至主动伸长胳膊环住克罗斯的脖子，然后抬起腿在男人腰间蹭了蹭，柔软的笑了笑“我没事，你进来吧....”
> 
>  
> 
> 不管别人怎么想但克罗斯实在不想听到男人一次又一次为了这种完全不能怪在他身上的事道歉，可妥协温柔惯了的前锋却总是忘记这一点，那怕疼的直哆嗦也要生生挤出一句抱歉。
> 
> “这是你说的，不许哭.”男人完全勃起后粗大的性器就这样直接捅了进来，方才那一点点润滑如今看来效果甚微，而若不是贝尔从紧咬的牙关间泄出几声痛苦的呻吟和手指在克罗斯背后猛然收紧的力度，男人甚至原本不打算有半分钟的停歇。
> 
> 看上去温柔内敛还有点害羞的威尔士人本质里比谁都要坚韧，他从不服输也不可能说放弃。而如今却难得生出几分涩涩的委屈，不是因为疼痛他早习惯了这个，而是因为恋人表现出的冷漠。
> 
> “Toni....”眼角润湿鼻尖泛红，哑着嗓子小声唤恋人的名字，却没有得到丝毫回应
> 
> “Toni....”不死心的继续喊着，这一次前锋埋进中场大师的脖颈间声音里浸满了哭腔
> 
> “我在....”叹着气，克罗斯用温暖的掌心让贝尔紧绷的背部肌肉放松下来，又将人从自己怀里捞出来亲了亲才缓慢的抽动起来。
> 
> 已经逐渐适应的肠壁容纳了整根阴茎，甚至在其略微退出时不舍的挽留，嫩红的肠肉被操的变了颜色一点点加深成玫瑰盛开时的艳丽。
> 
> “啊....轻..轻点..”贝尔也不是那种能说出一串串下流又色气话的人，只有被顶的狠了比如现在，男人撞的一次比一次更狠更深，进入到了一个从未有过的深度，敏感的那一点突起被变着角度狠狠操干，才会受不住的蜷起脚趾拿手臂挡住眼睛，断断续续的求饶。
> 
> 回应他的是更快的抽动和在顶到最深一点后喷射出的滚烫精液，巨大的快感让他不能自制的绞紧肠壁让男人留在里面，仅凭借一次干高潮便低叫着射了出来。
> 
> 不应期的快感会被无限度的放大，伴随着被人从内里贯穿的恐惧，克罗斯一般在这个时候会选择温柔的将恋人搂在怀里静静的等贝尔度过这一段难熬的时间，还算冷静的德国人不会刻意去折磨他。
> 
> 但今天不太一样，克罗斯没有给贝尔留多少喘息的时间，已经被完全操开的穴肉滑腻柔韧，温顺的吞下尺寸过分的阴茎。而被按在墙上的男人却踢着长腿挣动起来，他要被如洪水般猛烈的快感逼疯了，拼命也要逃离这里。
> 
> “别动，Gareth，你会弄伤自己的。”克罗斯握住前锋挺翘起的性器，透明的粘液将前端润湿了，上下撸动几把。偏头看了看已经颤抖着闭上眼睛的男人，克罗斯坏心眼的重重揉搓着敏感到以至于不能触碰的前端软肉，成功逼出了男人的第二次高潮和含糊不清的骂声。
> 
>  
> 
> “我走不动了....”收拾妥当的两人，除却贝尔脸上尚未消散的红晕简直可以直接送上T台走秀了
> 
> 深知自己今天的确有些过分的男人见好就收，他已经逼得教养良好的贝尔骂人了，再逗下去怕是要生气。
> 
> “我抱你，快，等会车就要走了。”

威尔士前锋有两条漂亮结实的大腿，用力时肌肉绷得很紧在球场上跑起来像是矫健的猎豹。如今男人却被抵在客场更衣室的墙壁上，双腿以一个羞耻的角度张开，凭借良好的柔韧度其中一条腿还被人握住脚踝安放在肩头。

“别....toni..别在这...”男人的英语口音好听极了正经又温柔让人觉得这应该是位西装革履的律师而不是足球运动员。现在因即将来临的情事和害怕被人发现的恐惧，听上去倒更像是被人从湖里救出来的落水猫咪，小心翼翼的试图着伸出爪子碰碰暖融融的小毯子。

克罗斯在性事中不怎么喜欢讲话，不像自家热情奔放的队长除非给他堵上不然绝对能骂骂咧咧到结束还不带重复的，中场大师有幸意外撞见过一次，隔壁家高大的蓝眼后卫被三言两语激的要跳起来打人如果不是他的阴茎还深深埋在队长屁股里的话。

扶着贝尔的后颈将人往下压了点，克罗斯成功吻到了男人色泽浅淡的薄唇，用牙齿磨蹭着啃咬但仍留了点分寸没弄出血来。松开前捏了捏前锋瘦削的脸颊，没多少肉手感不怎么样，克罗斯决定给男人喂胖一点。

“没事的，放松，乖....”男人的手指在穴口温柔的打着转，极富耐心的等到足够松软才堪堪挤进一根手指。他们出来比赛自然是没有带润滑剂之类的东西以至于只能用身体乳代替，贝尔已经受过足够多的伤了没道理还要被他添上一处，所以前戏总是变得绵长而细致。

下压的动作拉扯到了伤愈不久的肌肉，刀子割肉般的钝痛让男人皱着眉闷哼了一声，虽然赶着疼痛消散之前贝尔就抿住嘴将一切声音都困在喉间，但他有一双漂亮的不会说谎的蓝眼睛，因疼痛而蒙上一层薄雾的眼睛里快要溢出水来，明晃晃的睁着却找不到一丝埋怨。

“sorry，还好吗，Gareth？”敏锐的德国中场轻柔的放下自家前锋的大腿，手臂有力的在男人纤细但结实的腰间收紧让贝尔可以整个人靠在自己身上，而不是依着冰凉刺骨的墙壁瓷砖。

如同无数次在球场上摔倒后的反应一样，克罗斯又看见男人露出那种做错事的歉意和为自己不合时宜反复受伤的羞愧。贝尔甚至主动伸长胳膊环住克罗斯的脖子，然后抬起腿在男人腰间蹭了蹭，柔软的笑了笑“我没事，你进来吧....”

 

不管别人怎么想但克罗斯实在不想听到男人一次又一次为了这种完全不能怪在他身上的事道歉，可妥协温柔惯了的前锋却总是忘记这一点，那怕疼的直哆嗦也要生生挤出一句抱歉。

“这是你说的，不许哭.”男人完全勃起后粗大的性器就这样直接捅了进来，方才那一点点润滑如今看来效果甚微，而若不是贝尔从紧咬的牙关间泄出几声痛苦的呻吟和手指在克罗斯背后猛然收紧的力度，男人甚至原本不打算有半分钟的停歇。

看上去温柔内敛还有点害羞的威尔士人本质里比谁都要坚韧，他从不服输也不可能说放弃。而如今却难得生出几分涩涩的委屈，不是因为疼痛他早习惯了这个，而是因为恋人表现出的冷漠。

“Toni....”眼角润湿鼻尖泛红，哑着嗓子小声唤恋人的名字，却没有得到丝毫回应

“Toni....”不死心的继续喊着，这一次前锋埋进中场大师的脖颈间声音里浸满了哭腔

“我在....”叹着气，克罗斯用温暖的掌心让贝尔紧绷的背部肌肉放松下来，又将人从自己怀里捞出来亲了亲才缓慢的抽动起来。

已经逐渐适应的肠壁容纳了整根阴茎，甚至在其略微退出时不舍的挽留，嫩红的肠肉被操的变了颜色一点点加深成玫瑰盛开时的艳丽。

“啊....轻..轻点..”贝尔也不是那种能说出一串串下流又色气话的人，只有被顶的狠了比如现在，男人撞的一次比一次更狠更深，进入到了一个从未有过的深度，敏感的那一点突起被变着角度狠狠操干，才会受不住的蜷起脚趾拿手臂挡住眼睛，断断续续的求饶。

回应他的是更快的抽动和在顶到最深一点后喷射出的滚烫精液，巨大的快感让他不能自制的绞紧肠壁让男人留在里面，仅凭借一次干高潮便低叫着射了出来。

不应期的快感会被无限度的放大，伴随着被人从内里贯穿的恐惧，克罗斯一般在这个时候会选择温柔的将恋人搂在怀里静静的等贝尔度过这一段难熬的时间，还算冷静的德国人不会刻意去折磨他。

但今天不太一样，克罗斯没有给贝尔留多少喘息的时间，已经被完全操开的穴肉滑腻柔韧，温顺的吞下尺寸过分的阴茎。而被按在墙上的男人却踢着长腿挣动起来，他要被如洪水般猛烈的快感逼疯了，拼命也要逃离这里。

“别动，Gareth，你会弄伤自己的。”克罗斯握住前锋挺翘起的性器，透明的粘液将前端润湿了，上下撸动几把。偏头看了看已经颤抖着闭上眼睛的男人，克罗斯坏心眼的重重揉搓着敏感到以至于不能触碰的前端软肉，成功逼出了男人的第二次高潮和含糊不清的骂声。

 

“我走不动了....”收拾妥当的两人，除却贝尔脸上尚未消散的红晕简直可以直接送上T台走秀了

深知自己今天的确有些过分的男人见好就收，他已经逼得教养良好的贝尔骂人了，再逗下去怕是要生气。

“我抱你，快，等会车就要走了。”


End file.
